a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data cartridge device for computer equipment, and more particularly to a data cartridge, which is assembled in an outer cover to provide a shock-proof effect, widths at two side walls of which are effectively decreased to reduce entire size thereof, and an upper layer of which is stacked with a lower layer of which to effectively utilize a storage space.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional data cartridge for computer equipment is usually applied to a server or a host, wherein as more and more functions are available for industrial computers, more and more data cartridges (such as hard drive fixing cartridges) for being inserted with the server or the host are required. A typical example is disclosed in the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application No. 090216225, which is an extraction cartridge, and two side walls of which are provided with slide rails. Therefore, as widths at the two side walls are large, the slide rails will occupy entire size of the extraction cartridge. Especially as the extraction cartridge is emplaced in a slot of an outer housing, the still extraction cartridge will be under a long term condition of vibration due to vibration of parts (such as fans) in the outer housing, which results in damage or reduction of lifetime of usage to parts (such as hard disks) that are installed in the extraction cartridge.
Furthermore, when an upper and a lower layer of the extraction cartridges are assembled in the outer housing, a partition plate should be installed in an interior of the outer housing to serve as a rail for inserting the upper and lower cartridges, as disclosed in the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application No. 89208050.